Our Love Story
by Shin Ryecchan
Summary: -Prolog / "Di bukit ini, aku berjanji padamu nae cheonsa. Aku tak akan menjadi namja yang cengeng lagi…" / FF milik sahabat author / Warn : STRAIGHT PAIRS, 3 OCs in this fic, DLDR. / EXO fanfic \ RnR...?


"**OUR LOVE STORY"**

**Original Author : CandraChan233**

**Warning : 3 OCs in this fic (Park Soojin a.k.a Novia Ghassani, Cho Hyechan, Shin Hyesung). Don't Like Don't Read**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : All EXO members belongs to themselves, but the OCs and the story is owned by CandraChan233.**

**Summary : "Di bukit ini, aku berjanji padamu nae cheonsa. Aku tak akan menjadi namja yang cengeng lagi…"**

**This fic is special presented to Novia as the Leader of Derp Squad of IX-5.**

**Happy Reading^^**

-엑소OUR LOVE STORY엑소-

-Author POV-

Seorang yeoja kecil berumur 6 tahun, bernama Soojin tampak asyik bermain di sekitar bukit yang indah. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara isak tangis. Ia mencari asal suara itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat seorang namja kecil seusianya sedang menangis sesenggukan di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Huaa...appa jahat..." tangis namja kecil itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Soojin.

"Appaku bohong, ia berjanji akan menemaniku bermain sepanjang hari, tapi ia tak datang sama sekali," jawab namja kecil itu sesenggukan.

"Appamu pasti sibuk, seperti appaku. Gwenchana, aku akan menemanimu bermain sepanjang hari," kata Soojin sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya namja kecil itu senang, Soojin mengangguk.

"Kita mau main apa?" tanya Soojin, namja itu sibuk berpikir. "Kejar-kejaran saja, kau kejar aku," kata Soojin kemudian berlari, namja itu mengejar Soojin.

BRUKK...!

Namja itu terjatuh, ia kembali menangis.

"Huaaa..."

"Ya, gwenchana?" tanya Soojin, namja itu terus menangis. Kemudian, Soojin mengambil plester perekat luka dari kantung celananya dan memasangkannya di lutut namja kecil itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" seru Soojin riang.

"Go…gomawo,"

"Cheonma. Kau ini namja, tapi cengeng sekali. Aku akan memanggilmu 'namja cengeng' saja," gumam Soojin asal.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memanggilmu 'cheonsa',"

"Wae?"

"Karena, kau seperti malaikat pelindung bagiku," jawab namja itu, Soojin hanya ber'oh' ria. "Kajja, kita bermain lagi."

Namja itu kembali mengejar Soojin. Mereka berdua bermain hingga sore.

"Ah, sudah sore. Hey, namja cengeng, ayo pulang," ajak Soojin, namun namja itu menggeleng keras.

"Shirreo! Aku masih ingin bermain bersamamu," tolak namja itu.

"Besok kita bermain lagi, ne?"

"Disini?" tanya namja itu, Soojin mengangguk. "Arraseo, annyeong."

Setelah saat itu, setiap hari Soojin selalu bermain di bukit dengan 'namja cengeng'-nya.

"Igeo," kata 'namja cengeng' sambil memakaikan sebuah mahkota pada Soojin. "Neomu yeppeo," pujinya lagi.

"Gomawo," balas Soojin. "Aku pulang dulu ya, annyeong."

~Esok harinya~

Soojin berlari menuju bukit. Kemudian, ia melihat 'namja cengeng'-nya sedang melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cheonsa-ya, kenapa terlambat? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi tadi loh," kata namja itu semangat.

"Mianhae, namja cengeng, aku harus pergi, kata eommaku kami akan pergi ke Indonesia," balas Soojin sedih.

"Mwoya? Indonesia itu jauh tidak?" tanya namja itu tak percaya, Soojin mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian namja itu menangis.

"Ya, ya, kenapa kau yang menangis? Harusnya yang menangis itu aku," kata Soojin.

"Aku tak ingin sendiri lagi di sini, aku takut kita tak bisa bertemu lagi."

"Uljima, dasar kau ini, cengeng sekali," gerutu Soojin sambil memeluk namja itu.

Namja itu mengeluarkan dua buah gelang berwarna biru dari kantung celananya. Gelang itu sama persis, hanya saja yang satunya berbentuk matahari, sedangkan yang satunya berbentuk bulan. "Lihat ini, appa yang memberikannya padaku, katanya ini milik appa dan eommaku dulu," kemudian, namja itu memberikan sebuah gelang berwarna biru cerah berbentuk bulan pada Soojin.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Agar kau selalu ingat padaku, kau juga tak boleh lupa dengan bukit ini dan persahabatan kita, arraseo?"

"Arraseo, nah aku pergi dulu ya, annyeong. Oh ya, kalau kau masih saja cengeng sampai aku kembali, aku tak akan mau berteman lagi denganmu!" kata Soojin sambil berlari menjauh dari bukit itu.

"ARRASEO! NAE CHEONSA! AKU TAK AKAN CENGENG LAGI!" teriak namja itu sekeras mungkin. Tapi percuma, ia yakin Soojin tak akan mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Aku berjanji nae cheonsa. Aku tak akan cengeng lagi," gumam namja itu sambil mengusap air matanya, kemudian berusaha untuk tersenyum.

-Prolog End-

Akhirnya selesai juga prolognya...

Gimana readers? Bagus nggak?#hening.

Ohya, namja di prolog ini salah satu member EXO lho… Jadi, berniat untuk menebak siapa? Silakan kunjungi kotak REVIEW.

Pojok A/N **Shin Ryecchan** : Nah, seperti yang tertulis di atas sana(?), fic ini sepenuhnya milik seorang teman Shin, **CandraChan233**. **CandraChan233** adalah seorang author EXO fanfic, yang sayangnya bukan seorang author di ff .net. Jadi, Shin menawarkan diri untuk publish fic ini melalui akun Shin sendiri. Kenapa? Karna salah satu OC-nya adalah Shin sendiri Xp. Selain itu, ceritanya rame, lho… Fic ini emang udah lumayan panjang sekarang, dan masih dalam proses menuju "Ending". Jadi, yang ingin tahu kelanjutannya, memberi saran dan kritik, jangan lupa **REVIEW…!**

Pojok A/N **CandraChan233** : Ini ff request dari temen author tercinta#plakk. Mianhae ya chingu, kalo nggak sesuai keinginan. Author juga pengen bilang makasih banget buat temen-temen author (Novia, Maria & Erna) yang udah setia ngasih ide+bantuin author bikin ff ini sampe selesai#nangis.

Oke, sebagai reader yang baik, wajib **REVIEW…! ^_^**


End file.
